The Omega Prototype
by TheDevilsMusic
Summary: Everyone thought Alex Mercer was the only one carrying the BLACKLIGHT virus but what if there was someone out there who is carrying a much stronger, deadlier version of it. A version that was so deadly it was able to even consume living metal. Well, such a thing exists since Alex had made it and given it the name of Omega Blacklight.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing as perusal and this is an idea that came from one of the favourite games I have ever played and do hope you can enjoy it**

Your most probably wondering what is happening well let me take you back to the incident that happened over 16 years ago in a city called New York, this is a story of how my father had released a virus knowing full well of its destructive capabilities and in doing so he forced the hand of an organization known as Blackwatch whose duty was to clean up the mess that was the infection and any trace of the virus known as Blacklight but thanks to them and an infected being who has better control over the virus, Elizabeth Green had targeted his sister but by doing this they forced his hand by moving her out of the city to a place far away in a desert, here's the catch he also left three things for her a child, a note and a vial which contained a red liquid with black particles in it. What the note read was.

"I'm sorry Dana but I'm leaving you my son who I managed to track down and in the vial contains the Blacklight virus, I ask of you to do this for me so when the times come I'll be able to find him again as I'm pretty sure your going to change your name, inject him with small doses until the vial is completely empty as this version is a lot more special as its more refined thanks to the doctors and with my help to mold it, if anything strange happens as any secret organizations come for you, just run and don't look back if the infection comes to do the same make sure he is the first to get out like this boy… I don't know why but… I got this feeling he will accomplish great things and when he shows the first sign of maturity give him the whole vial and tell him EVERYTHING, I have some unfinished business with Blackwatch and Elizabeth Green.

Signed

Alex Mercer."

With that Dana, Mercer had found herself at the entertainment capital called Jasper Nevada and when she saw the place the thing that came to mind was. 'The brochure lied.' as it was a small town in the middle of the desert with different schools, a mall, a terrible fast food place called KO burgers, with one more look at her passport she briefly looked at her name, June Darby and the boy she is carrying who looked at her with a pair of eyes that looked to be an endless storm out on the sea.

"Don't you worry Jackson you'll be safe here with me." June said walking to where they will be staying.

In another part of the country, a man wearing a white hood stood atop a building looking far out to sea.

"Be safe Jacky. I'll see you very soon." He said before his body changed to that of a soldier with a completely different face and clothing before he leapt off the building straight towards a crowd of people aimlessly walking but their appearance was different some had a blade for a hand and looked bloated, others looked completely devoid of life was just a slave wandering around until the figure had dropped on top of them causing a huge shockwave in the ground and causing the road to fall inwards creating huge cracks through the concrete and tarmac destroying the road from being used ever again but right around the corner was a armour convoy consisting of M1 Abrams and M3 Lee's and when they spotted the soldier they opened fire and when that happened a black shield appeared out of nowhere blocking all the tank shells, machine gun rounds and even rockets and when they stopped the shield transformed into a pair of black first that looked like they belonged on a wrestler and from the smoke one black first had leapt out with the figure being pulled along of it, the figure landed on a tank completely destroying the front of it by smashing the barrel down and the front end making the tank flip over the top of him and exploded when it landed, his fists changed again but this time one went back to normal and the other changed into a huge arm blade that was serrated and looked so sharp it would cut any material steel or concrete and he proved that but cutting a tank shell in half before charging to an M3 Lee and sliced the top half off and moved on to the next tank.

**16 Years later.**

Now you know about what happened in the past I cannot say what happens next as I still have to wait to find out what happens…

"HEY, YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT!" Jack shouted out from the drive-through window at that same crappy fast food joint. "Damn I need to stop narrating to myself." Jack said smacking his head with a little bit too much power as behind him a crack appeared in the wall making Jack move fast to get out before the manager ask who did that, when he got outside his phone had started to ring getting it out he took a look before knowing who it was.

"Hey, mum."

"Hey, sweety any chance you're going to the school dance tonight?"

"Nope, experience tells me that cutting a rug is a bad idea unless I'm installing carpet, besides I'm going out on a night walk to think things over a little." Jack replied.

"Alright sweetie, I think it's time I told you something when you get home so be safe out there."

"Be safe? This is Jasper as if anything bad will happen." Jack was saying and then spotted a beautiful cerulean blue bike with pink highlights and just from looking at it Jack could tell she had some serious horsepower. "Hello, beautiful." Jack drawled out as he started to get a feel for the bike and remembered he is on the phone. "Hey mum I gotta go I found a nice bike in good condition left to rust I'll talk to you later." He said and hung up not allowing whoever was on the other end to say anything back when he was his hand other the gas tank and seat he felt a strange feeling coming from it like it was human heartbeat but it was a much gentle thrumming beat. "Strange it's almost like you have a heartbeat as if your-" He was saying before.

"Are you talking to your bike?" A girl asked who has ginger hair.

Without looking away from the bike. "As if that would make me look insane which is illogical for me to do so Sierra." Jack stated and then he felt the bike stiffen when he said illogical.

"Cold as ever, when will you open up to allow people to be friends with you Jack?" Sierra asked.

"When I can trust someone or when someone doesn't keep secrets from me." Jack said with cold piercing eyes glancing at Sierra but on the road next to them two identical cars drove past them and when the bike felt like Jack wouldn't notice moved her rear view mirrors to look at the two cars but she wasn't careful enough as Jack noticed the rear view mirrors on their own, so taking a shot in the dark Jack turned to see the same cars from before and got the idea. "See ya later." He said before hopping on the bike and took off speeding as fast as he could away from that place as if the devil himself was after him. "Listen here, I have no clue who you are but I can tell your alive and know when someone is trying to hide from certain people. It would be wise if you just came out and told the truth." Jack said as they took a corner into an ally and straight into an unused garage when they were inside Jack quickly closed the shutters leaving just him and the bike. "It's alright if you don't but if I was you I would wait a day or two before going back to where ever you came from and don't worry about anyone finding you here, everyone knows this is mine and they avoid it at all times so you're safe here." Jack said as he went into the kitchen area and started to make some coffee until he heard a voice.

"How did you know I was alive?" The bike asked or more appropriate she asked.

"Easy, your rear view mirrors is one give away and the other well its a family secrete as I'm not even told what it is or what I'm capable of." Jack said taking a seat at a desk on the upper floor of the garage.

"Scrap Optimus won't like this." She said.

"You know I haven't gotten your name yet." Jack said out of the blue.

"And why should I tell you?" She questioned.

"Let's see, I saved you from whoever was hunting you down and it's rude to call a girl it or thing." Jack pointed out and earned himself a silence.

"Its Arcee." Arcee said breaking the deathly silence.

"Well, Arcee it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Jackson 'Jack' Darby." Jack said introducing himself to Arcee after taking a sip of his coffee.

"I guess I should be t-" Arcee was saying right before the shutters were banged on multiple times.

"Come out here Darby! We know you are in there!" A voice shouted out in anger with a sigh Jack got up and went to the shutters lifting them up till there over his head.

"What do you want shit for brains?" Jack asked as the one who was doing the banging was a guy with ginger hair and wearing a leather jacket and the same can be said with the five other guys with him but with different hair colour.

"What I want is an apology for what you just said and what you said to Sierra." He said as his five other pals are holding different weapons each attempting to instil fear into Jack.

"Let me see if I can find my fucks." Jack said checking his pockets for something making the six guys angrier."Oh, wait. I don't have any fucks to give. Now leave since your trespassing on my property." Jack said about to close the shutter but then received a whack to the gut from a metal pipe. "As if the plumber could do anything in damage wise." Jack said mocking them even more, this time not bothering with the shutter as the six came into the garage each doing their best to deal some sort of damage to Jack they even went as far as to smash his head in between a vice before squeezing it on his head but the vice broke before any damage could take place. "Great look at what you did, now I have to buy a new one." He said not even bothering if his guest sees what happens and as she continued to watch they then started to grab sharp objects before plunging them into his body till his entire chest was filled with sharp objects and he was laying on the floor in a pool of blood and one of the guys went over to Arcee before grabbing a key out of his pocket and scratched along Arcees body damaging her paint but she was grunting quietly to avoid giving her presence away even more, when the six guys left Arcee was shocked to see Jack moving again. "Geez, they could have at least cleaned up after themselves." He said as one after another sharp object fell out of his body and the blood that was in a pool was being sucked back into his body.

"How are you alive still?!" Arcee demanded in shock as Jack is now on his feet again.

"Like I said family secrete, my lips are sealed. Damn, they ruined your paint job now they took it too far." Jack said angrily grabbing different tools and started to repair Arcees paint job but what she didn't expect was Jack to be so skilled at this, four hours have passed and Arcee was sporting some new decals as along her gas tank was a phoenix-themed with fire rising from the bottom and in the middle was a blazing phoenix with it is a mixture of black, silver and gold colouring. "There! All done and I might add it looks absolutely beautiful." Jack proudly said as he got a hand held mirror and placed it in certain spots where Arcee can see from her rearview mirrors.

"Amazing. When did you learn to do something like this?" Arcee asked as she was shocked beyond belief with how Jack was treating her.

"Self-taught since in my spare time I either walking around the desert or I'm in here practising my skills on a piece of metal." Jack said pointing over to a sheet of metal that is covered in many different decals but from a look at a distance, it shows the middle is in the shape of an eagle at that moment there was a knock at the shutter but this time it was different like it was a code and Jack replied with three knocks before lifting it up a little bit where a kid could move through without any trouble.

"Hey, Jack." The kid said but he then noticed all the holes in his shirt. "Vince again?" He asked already knowing full well what happened.

"Yup but the douche also damaged the beauty over there." Jack said pointing to Arcee from the kitchen area that is on the upper floor of the garage.

"I'll never understand why you take cars and bikes off the street or in the scrapyard to fix them up and give them a brand new look and parts." He said with a sigh taking a glance at the bike and looked at Jack again.

"Tea or coffee Raf?" Jack asked as Raf took a seat in a bean bag chair and got his laptop out.

"Juice, if you have any or tea, will be fine." Raf said as a set of four knocks were heard coming from the shutter. "Here she comes." Raf bluntly said as Jack hopped over the railing and went to the shutter and repeated the same amount of times he heard, lifted it up to the height of teen this time a girl wearing a punk rock outfit came in and she has two pigtails with pink strips in her hair.

"Hey, Jack-a-rabbit." She excitedly said before spotting Arcee and rushed over to look at what Jack did this time.

"Vince came by earlier and damaged her but I guess I got carried away-" Jack was saying but the girl had interrupted him.

"Dude! This looks amazing! When will you teach me how to draw like this?" She asked as she is awestruck by Jack's fine attention to detail as she spotted the flames were different colours being almost like a multilayer.

"In your dreams Miko I only work on masterpieces." Jack said making Miko pout in disappointment.

"Your cold bro." Miko said disappointedly.

"Thanks, I'll take any compliments I can get." Jack said not caring that Miko had tried to press his buttons. "I got a question, Miko, do you know when Vince will show up to school?" Jack asked as he planned on getting some payback.

"He's usually late so maybe about 11 in the morning. Why?" Miko asked suddenly interested in what Jack has in store.

"Just a little payback is what I have in mind." Jack said with an evil grin plastered on his face.

"I don't like that look he has." Raf said knowing full well what will happen at school and Miko just had the same facial expression as she wants in on this plan. However unknown to them, someone else is in the garage, Arcee but she wasn't sitting idly as she was trying to contact base and when she got through.

"Optimus, I got some bad news." Arcee quietly said through her comm unit.

"What is it Arcee?" Optimus asked.

"When I patrolling through Jasper two Decepticons were following but a human... or thing saved me... it's hard to explain. What are your orders, sir?" Arcee asked in a military fashion.

"Keep a close eye on them for now and when the time comes bring them here as I fear they are in danger as well for helping you and when you return I want a full report." Optimus said before the line cut.

"Hey was it just me or did you guys also hear someone talking?" Miko asked causing Arcee to stay completely still.

"You must be hearing things Miko and since this place has hardly ever been used it must've been the wind blowing through the cracks or broken windows." Jack said with Miko shrugging and going back to whatever they were doing while Arcee relieved a sigh and went into recharge for the night.

**Sometime later that night.**

"...no...no...stay away..." Arcee heard as she rose from her slumber and by transforming she was able to get a look at Jack who was sleeping on a makeshift bed but something was different and when Arcee slowly pulled the sheets away what she saw instead of his hands had shocked her greatly. Instead of having normal hands like any other human his hands instead were claws that looked so sharp they would pierce her armour and lead from the claws all around his hands and arms to his shoulders were many vines of red and black colouring that seemed to pulse with his heart and Arcee noticed something new that she somehow didn't notice before was that along the side of his arms was a huge blade that looked like it would be his arm but they are even larger as one end goes over his head and on that same end the blade was serrated while the other end was a clean blade that would cut any metal but got shorter the closer it got to his hand. "I... said... STAY AWAY!" Jack screamed as the claws on his hands lashed out on the sheet of metal that was placed at the bottom of the bed, just from watching that display Arcee new full well that those claws are very deadly as they didn't only cut the metal but also cut into the wall the same goes for the blades but they made deeper gashes, when Arcee looked at Jack this time he was awake and he took one glance at his arms before knowing full well what happened with the beat of his heart the claws and blades shifted shape even the red and black vines shifted form to look like his original arms. "Now you know. Don't you?" Jack asked turning towards Arcee. "You think I might be alright having this but I don't know until my father returns."

"What do you mean might be alright?" Arcee trying to find out what this thing is that made Jacks body shift.

"This secret is a part of me, if it goes I go along with it there is no way to separate it from me unless you wish for me to die from it, that isn't the only problem with it as it stops us from ageing thanks to its molecular repair capabilities and that is also how you saw come back to life and my... weapons." Jack explained further as he shifts one arm into an extremely long blade that is longer than his original arm and changed it back.

"Do you know if there are any others that are like you, Jack?" Arcee asked.

"...You don't wanna know." Jack said laying down in his bed.

"W-"

"YOU DON'T WANNA KNOW!" Jack tiredly shouted enforcing his point of not saying anything more if there are any more people like him but Arcee continued to watch over Jack in case he would have another terror during his sleep.

**10 hours later.**

"Rise and Shine sleeping beauty!" Jack shouted out and Arcee woke up a bit groggily but she could see the suns rays coming in through the windows. "Stretch your legs or do whatever in 10 I'm taking you out of the town and into the desert from there you can head in any direction on your own and go back to wherever you came from." Jack informed. "Unless you wish to see what I have in mind for Vince." An hour later and Jack is sitting on Arcee outside the school but Jack was looking for Vince's car, he spotted it parked right in front of the schools entrance so getting off Arcee Jack made his way over to the car but he did something Arcee didn't expect and that was changing his look as his entire shifted from looking like a 16-year-old teen with raven black hair he was now a teen with ginger hair a black leather jacket, jeans and a pair of boots, still making his way to the car he shifted one hand into a set of claws like before and started to scratch the paint on all sides, puncture the tires, ripped the seats once that was done he then started to slice n' dice the car up till it looked like a giant cat had scratched his car up, with that done he went back over to Arcee and shifted back to his normal self without the claws.

"And what will this achieve?" Arcee asked with disappointment.

"What makes us human Arcee are the emotions we feel and how we act, I felt anger so I acted by taking revenge by ruining Vince's car beyond repair." Jack said and got on before taking off and this time he went back to his home where he and his mother lived, parking Arcee in the small garage which was void of anything other than her. Once that was done Jack went inside.

"I'm home!" Jack called out and was in a hug within a second but he didn't push it away but rather embraced it.

"Welcome back sweety." June said letting go.

"Hello to you too. Anyway, what is it you want to talk about?" Jack asked taking a seat on the couch and June did the same after going into a safe that was hidden underneath the carpet and grabbed a vial which contained a third of the original amount.

"Well, I think your ready to have the rest of it, Jackson." June stated with the vial in one hand and a needle in the other.

"Are you sure? That would have to be the largest dose I've taken?" Jack questioned with uncertainty.

"Well, altogether I think you shouldn't have been taking this but your father asked me to do it and he wants what is best for you after all." June said with the needle containing the rest of liquid and she brought it up to his exposed arm. "Are you ready?" She asked and Jack nodded his head giving her the go ahead so she plunged the needle into his arm and right into his vain before pressing down on the other end pushing the liquid into his bloodstream, with that Jack had started to get flashbacks but not of his own memories but of someone else wearing a white hood, black leather jacket with an eagle on the back, jeans and black boots. One of the memories was of him getting gunned down in a train station, killing many different people both infected and those wearing military outfits and what looks to be a special ops unit, destroying armoured vehicles like tanks or APC even helicopters, the figure's arms turned into giant fists which allowed him to destroy tanks in a few amounts of hits, his arms also turned into a boxer fists which increased his strength greatly, when it came to hitting people at long range his arm shifted into a bladed whip with blades going along it like a rose while the tip was in the shape of a four edge arrow with smaller blades behind it acting as hooks, when the figure was getting shot at by rockets he would always time just right so when the rockets where about to hit a black shield appeared in front and with a whack the rocket was deflected back to the attacker or anywhere away from him and finally when an infected creature with now eyes came charging at him his body was suddenly coated in a strange material that oddly looked like rocks but when the creature hit him he didn't even budge an inch and gave the creature his own punch which sent it flying into a building. During the flashbacks, Jack had unknowingly gotten back on Arcee and drove off in a random direction but another thing he didn't notice was his arms and body was constantly shifting back and forth between looking normal and to look like the guy from the flashback in his armoured like state.

"...Jack..." He heard from the flashback as the figure spoke to himself. "Oh, Jacky Nice of you to watch, but you have better things to worry about." He said and just like that Jack was back in reality but this time he found himself being shot at and was on the highway with Arcee.

"Jack!" He heard coming from the dashboard of the bike.

"What?" He asked as he tried to reel in his thoughts.

"Finally! I've been trying to get through to you but you weren't even responding, right now I'm taking us to a safe place so I can deal with the Decepticons that are currently shooting at us." She said and Jack turned around to see the same identical cars from yesterday but this time from the rims of their wheels there were guns shooting some sort of energy-based weapon at them but they had terrible aim and it was even more horrific when Arcee was swerving in and out between cars until a yellow and black striped muscle car had bumped the leading purple car out of the way and stopped the other from going any further by continuously getting in its path.

"A friend of yours?" Jack asked as he watched the muscle car.

"Family." She corrected before the two of them took a ramp leading off the highway and into a drainage ditch.

"Jack? Don't you think its a bit too early to be taking the bike out on a test spin?" Jack heard coming from his right and saw Raf sitting there playing with a remote-controlled car which oddly looked like that yellow muscle car.

"No time to explain you know the drill." Jack said and Raf nodded before picking up the toy car and ran towards a pipe and climbed in it to hide and in good time as well because the same cars had come off the ramp but this time they did something different by transforming into identical bipedal robots but Jack wasn't scared not one bit but next to him since he had to get off Arcee after that jump she did the same thing they did and transformed but this time she had her own look compared to the twins.

"Alright cons whose first?" She questioned but the two got their guns out and started to shoot at her but her amazing acrobatic skills were too much for them as she managed to dodge every shot flawlessly but she spotted one of the cons being speared by a strange thing but when she followed it turned out that was attached to whatever was embedded inside the con.

"GET OVER HERE!" He shouted and the con went flying towards him but one of his arms changed into a blade and he sliced the con in half from the pelvis to its head and the corpse went flying over his head and during the distraction for Arcee she took a shot to the chest which knocked her back a couple of feet and caused her to lay on her back from the blast but for the con who did that received a punch to its midsection which sent it to the ground and then received many punches to its head from the left and right like it was being slapped by a fish up to the point where the two fists smashed against each other crushing the head like it was a car being compressed till it was flattened.

**"Arcee! Are you alright?" **A voice asked and when she looked up she saw the yellow and black striped car but instead it was transformed.

"I'm fine Bee. Where's Jack?" She asked and looking towards where Bee was pointing Jack was laying atop a dead cons chest with energon dripping off his fists which looked like they were made out of strongest metal known to both Cybertronian and human.

**"He managed to take out both of them yet he is human. Ain't he?" **Bee questioned taking a good look at Jack while Arcee got back on her feet.

"Something I think the government want to get their hands on and use it as a weapon." Arcee said and this time another bot had joined them but was a big green bot who looked like they could take a beating.

"Woah did you do this Arcee?" He asked as he saw one con sliced in half and another with its head flatten like it was a disc.

"Not me Bulk but rather him." She said pointing towards Jack and he got up on to his feet looking the cons corpse beneath him.

'Do it. Do it... Do it... Consume... Consume it... become stronger...' were one of the many thoughts that were running through his head so changing one hand into that bladed whip he shot out towards the corpse that was sliced in half piecing one side and then the other and dragged it closer as many vines of black and red matter shot out of the whip and Jacks body, attaching themselves to the corpse in half spreading across it like a virus coursing through its vines while Jack changed his other hand into claws he had then plunged them into the con chest he is standing on and like before with the other corpse more of the living vines had shot out and spread across the carcass the four people that are watching Jack are shocked to see the corpses suddenly becoming one of the living vines and slowly vanish from sight like it was being consumed, eaten by the living vines.

"There is no way that is normal." Bulk said shocked to witness something like that.

**"Is he eating them?" **Bee asked with his eyes widening as the corpses were gone by now leaving no trace of them ever being there as both his hands returned to normal while the vines slowly retracted into his body carrying different biomass and Jack knew this when all of sudden he felt a great amount of pain coming from all over his body but his brain the most as he suddenly was recalling memories that are not his own.

"Any last words Autobot?"

"Yeah go frag yourself Screamer."

"Clean that up."

'Commander Starscream doesn't even know leadership, we need Megatron to lead the Decepticon cause again.'

'I've heard rumours around the Nemesis that Lord Megatron will be back soon since we intercepted some coordinates and will be opening the space bridge for him very soon.'

"AHHHH!" Jack screamed out as he placed his hands to his head while his body convulsed while the living vines spread across his body changing his form from looking human to that of one of the cons he had just killed.

"What in the name of Primus is he doing? Why does he look like a con?" Bulk questioned while Jacks body shift again this time turning him back to normal but in his armoured state as it shifted to change its look instead of being made out of the rock it was a combination of that and metal, along his shoulders and arms metal spikes rose pointed and jagged looking making his appearance eviler while also giving him more protection as the spikes curled around his arms and chest like a rib cage.

"Jack?" Arcee asked trying to see if he was still then something different happened his armoured form shifted away while both of his arms changed into those weapons he had seen the cons use but different as the vines came out from all long his arm up to his shoulder and attached themselves to the gun barrel forming a gun. "Jack?" She tried again this time she was successful.

"Yes?" He said while admiring the gun.

"Are you feeling okay?" She questioned since a human shouldn't consume energon as its toxic to them.

"I feel... better... like I needed to eat and finally had something good to eat." He said changing his hand back to normal and looked at Arcee wondering what'll happen next.

"I'm sure Optimus won't be happy knowing we were seen by a human." Bulk said transforming into an armoured SUV.

"I already told Optimus about what happened let's just try to keep down to only one human." Arcee said transforming and allowing Jack to get on her but further down the drainage ditch Raf was poking his head out of the pipe he was hiding in.

"Not good." He said and got his phone out and instantly dialled a number.

"Miko, it's me, Raf, I saw Jack do something crazy with his body and not only that but he is being escorted by some transforming robots." Raf said as he was running further inwards of the pipe knowing full well where it will take him.

**"Arcee we got a problem." **Bee beeped which caused Her stop.

"What now?" She asked.

**"Someone saw us and ran away my guess back to Jasper."** Bee reported and Arcee groaned knowing that Optimus wouldn't be happy about that while Jack had grinned knowing it was going to get a whole lot worse.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing as perusal and this is an idea that came from one of the favorite games I have ever played and do hope you can enjoy it.**

**PsychoNightmare: Thank you and don't you worry about me making more of this since I already love making this story.**

**The Omega Prototype.**

Now you know how it began but you don't know the whole story. Do you wish to hear more? Well too bad because you're going too and this time we're starting a day after when I used my abilities to help a giant talking robot that is able to-

"Jack!" A voice called out startling Jack from his thoughts.

"Geez Arcee, you're going to give me a heart attack." Jack said. "I really do need to stop narrating to myself." Jack said after calming down a bit.

"Do you know who it was that was hiding in the pipe?" Arcee asked as the two are now driving back to Jasper but with Bee following closely behind him.

"Yeah, you remember last night in the garage, the small kid with brown hair and red glasses. That's Raf he was the one who was hiding but there is one problem and I have a sneaking suspicion he already spoke about this to someone else." Jack said and the three picked up the pace and their destination is the Jasper high school, when they got there it was nearly time for everyone to start coming out but looking by the stairs Miko was sitting on the brick wall with her sketchbook out and off to the left Raf was leaning up against a tree waiting.

"I hope your wrong about that Jack." Arcee whispered with Jack getting off and walking over to Raf.

"Oh! Hey, Jack. What brings you here?" Raf asked looking as innocent as he possibly could.

"You didn't follow the drill." Jack said with Raf knowing full well what he was going on about.

"Look I didn't feel like leaving you behind since you are the only who took me and Miko in when everyone else ignored us and not only that but you actually listen to our problems. I didn't want to leave you behind because it felt wrong to do so to the person who looked out for our well being." Raf argued back with a sad look on his face.

"You already told Miko didn't you?" Jack questioned with a poker face.

"Y-yeah. I told her on my way home from the pipe. S-sorry." Raf apologized while Jack turned to Miko and whistled for her.

"Miko come over here." With that Miko placed her drawing equipment away before jogging over to Raf and Jack.

"Whats up Jack-a-rabbit?" She asked.

"Do you believe in Raf in what he said yesterday?" Was the first question.

"Well, of course, I do because I know Raf doesn't lie and thinks with his brain and if he said that giant transforming robots exist then they do." She answered.

"Did Raf say anything about me. At all?" Was the next question.

"He said something about living vines or something about that I don't know since the signal on his end was weak." She said with Jack letting a sigh of relief go right as Bee drove up against the curb.

"Alright, the two of you get in don't ask question cause I don't know either and Miko." He said getting her attention. "Don't do something stupid when we get there." With that, Jack took off on Arcee while the two followed closely behind Bee alt mode all the way out in the desert with nothing in sight except for sand, sand, sand and guess what more sand till at the end of the road was giant mesa on it's ow with a single tower of to its left and any other mesas are about 5 or so miles away from it but as when they were about to go off-road and crash right into the mountain a hidden door had opened up allowing Arcee and Bee to drive in, along a spiral road leading into a wide-open area that was fit to house a missile of huge proportions but standing by a console fit to be used by one of these robots, then the same bot from yesterday came walking out from a hallway to the right of the drive-in entrance.

"I thought there was only one?" The bot who looked like the medic questioned.

"Haven't you heard that humans multiple rust for brains?" Jack sarcastically asked already getting on the bots nerves.

"I'll have you know rust is something we don't take kindly too." He shot back.

"Yeah, I know because there is a disease on your planet called plague of rust where it causes the host to turn into rust and or any metal buildings it comes in contact with." Jack said shocking everyone as he got off Arcee heading for the upper platform with Raf joining him while Miko ran off towards the green bot.

"And how do you know that?" The Medic bot asked gazing at Jack with calculating eyes.

"That is something I can't tell you as its a family secret." Jack said ignoring the glare well, he tried too. "Keep glaring at me and you'll find yourself missing a few limbs, doctor." He threatened but all it did was make him laugh as if he was able to do such a thing.

"As if a human was even remotely capable of doing such a thing." He said as he was ignoring the fact that the look Arcee was giving was more like a warning but he had just pushed a wrong button.

"You big green guy." Jack said now on the floor of the base.

"Me?" Bulk said a little unsure but still moved over towards Jack.

"Sorry in advance." Jack said not letting Bulk understand what he meant as Jack already picked him up by one of his feet and threw him upwards all the way to the ceiling. "Still don't think I can't tear off a few limbs?" Jack questioned and this time he meets Bulk halfway through his descent catching him and landed while also making a few cracks in the floor but not enough to damage it too badly.

"Although you have an incredible amount of strength I implore you to put one of my troops down and refrain from dismantling them." A new voice said coming from behind Jack as everyone now had their attention on the new bot that was much bigger than Bulk and was sporting a frame that resembled a semi-truck.

"So you must be the Autobot leader the Decepticons had tried to kill so many times but always seemed to fail. Its a pleasure to meet the invincible Optimus Prime." Jack complimented putting Bulk back on his feet.

"Wait one moment. Jack since when were you able to do such a thing?" Miko instantly asked as Jack was now her prime target for questioning.

"Not telling you." He said ignoring her.

"Also since when did your eyes change colour?" With that, Jack thought she was making it up.

"They haven't, they also been a stormy blue." He said and this time Miko brought her phone up to his face with the camera showing his eyes colour being a stormy red like a storm that came out of hell, not only that but the red lighting were also pulsing brighter. "Scrap. It must be side effect maybe. Whatever it's not life-threatening so I don't care." Jack said but he caught the attention of the medic.

"Side effect? What do you mean? What kind of medicine have you been taking that changes your eye colour?" The Medic asked with Jack now being his involuntary patient but when he tried to pick Jack up he had instantly jumped away much further than he wanted to as he ended clinging onto the wall of the base about 90 feet away from the floor shocking everyone even more.

"The last thing I want is to be some mad doctor or scientists test subject or end up on their dissection table." Jack angrily said as he dug his feet into the wall to stop him from falling.

"You're full of surprises for a human." Bulk commented while the medic just looked at him, astonished by his abilities to pick up a bot who weighs over two tonnes and jumped 90 feet into the air which should be impossible for a human.

"Well enough about me. Why don't you guys explain to them why we're here, I already know about the Decepticons and your war." Jack said which got them back on track while he just stayed up their not willing to go down or anywhere near that medic but as Optimus goes on about explaining the war and how they had been taken in by the Autobots as they feared the Decepticons would target them for even knowing the Autobots, they even explained why they and the Decepticons are here on Earth because they had been fighting a war that led to their planet becoming uninhabitable due to the war causing the production of energon to end and so they scattered to the stars some in search of a place to call their new home, some want no part in the war but what they had not expected was agent Fowler to show up with two soldiers wearing black uniform, a pair of blue goggles, one of the shoulder pads were sticking out and because of their uniform you couldn't see their face.

"Special agent Fowler to what do we owe the pleasure of you visiting?" Optimus asked while Miko and Raf are hiding behind Bulk and Bee.

"Well, other than the paperwork that is stacked up on my desk because of the trouble that you caused on the highway outside of Jasper, I'm ordered that BLACK-WATCH soldiers are to check up on the base just to make sure that the infection from New York doesn't spread as they had found out that a scientist called Alex Mercer had assisted someone out of the city with a young child with a more deadly version of the infection and they think a military personnel had a hand in with helping Mercer." Fowler explained as more of the BLACK-WATCH soldiers storm in from the elevator and started to search the entire base as Bulk and Bee did their best to Miko and Raf while Arcee stole a quick glance towards Jack but she didn't find him there, one of the soldiers spotted Arcee looking upwards and did the same only to find nothing until a gunshot was heard coming down from one of the hallways and then a scream of pain.

"Arcee accompany the soldiers in their duty." Optimus ordered and with that Arcee was behind all the BLACK-WATCH soldiers with all of them holding their guns up and the further they went down the corridor a blood trail was spotted leading to one of the storage rooms but the sight that awaits them was horrific as two of their soldiers were torn to pieces and was held aloft by the living black and red vines which attached themselves to the floor, walls and ceiling even some of their limbs were in the middle connecting the vines together as if it had entered their body and stretched out with blood dripping down and pooling into a huge puddle.

"Keep your eyes peeled." One of the soldiers said as they ventured even further into the storage room but unexpectedly to stop Arcee from going further she was trapped outside the room as more vines just exploded outward and filled the doorway and as soon as that happened more screams of pain and gunshots were heard until the only sound Arcee could hear was the dripping sound of blood fall to the floor forming a red river as the blood makes its way to the door.

"Prime, please tell me you haven't been keeping one of those things this entire time?" Fowler pleaded hoping Optimus didn't help Alex Mercer in any way.

"I'm afraid not Agent Fowler as I haven't been informed of the situation happening in New York and even if I was told about it I'm sure the government doesn't want to send in aliens to sort the problem out." Optimus said with Arcee come running out holding a BLACK-WATCH soldier. Well, what remains of one.

"Sweet lady liberty. How did one get all the way from New York to here? If I report this then more of them BLACK-WATCH troops will come down here and keep a twenty-four-seven watch on what happens here and will try to exterminate the threat any means necessary and that even going as far as to just bomb the entire town knowing how the general works." Fowler said as now he was stressing out because there was the threat of the infection being down far south in America.

"Worry not Fowler we will keep the infection or whatever it is contained inside the facility and have it on lock-down the only way in and out is via ground-bridge." Optimus said and before Fowler could say another word the computer by the medic started to beep alerting him to whatever it has found.

"Optimus I just picked up a strange energon signal in Nebraska." He reported.

"Ratchet fire up the ground-bridge, Autobots prepare to Roll out." He ordered with Bee and Bulk keeping Raf and Miko out of Fowler's sight and that also meant that they had to take Miko and Raf with them, Arcee placed the remains in a crate for now but what she didn't expect was for something to jump between the shadows at a fast pace too fast for a human eye to keep track of it and when the bridge opened the same thing had already jumped into it while they were busy transforming but what they didn't expect on the other side was dead Vehicons each have whole in their chest.

"What happened here?" Bulk asked but as when he finished that the dead corpses started to convulse coming back to life each standing back up as the red and black vines had moved around in the hole that was created until it looked brand new armour but they didn't move an inch after that.

"What do we do Optimus?" Arcee asked as their weapons are trained on the now undead cons and like a hidden command was said the cons had turned around with their guns out and started to march further into the tunnel leaving the shocked Autobots and two humans behind.

"Let's follow closely behind, Bulkhead and Bumblebee keep the humans close to you and if need be retreat till you are at a safe distance but remain with them to ensure their safety." Optimus said and they all nodded their heads and stuck close behind the cons and watched while they continuously marched onwards guns raised and firing at any Decepticon they see, marching over their corpses more and more of them get back up on their feet with what happened to the first lot but as they progressed each one of their looks changed their visors turned black while their paint jobs went from purple to red with black highlights and the symbols on their chest changed as well to two eagles back to back.

"Do you see that Optimus? Their changing appearance while on the move." Arcee pointed out making the Prime become astonished with what they were witnessing but when it came to a very large open area where different platforms above them have many Miners and Vehicons working on mining the huge energon crystals.

"You there! How come you're not working on mining the precious energon for lord Megatron?!" A sliver bot demanded from high above but he was so high up that he couldn't see the Autobots in the back.

"We... No... Longer... Serve... Rust bucket... Megatron..." Every single infected Vehicon declared shocking the silver bot a lot.

"HOW DARE YOU RISE AGAINST LORD MEGATRON YOU'LL KNOW YOUR PLACE!" He shouted and if a command was even needed as every Miner and Vehicon armed themselves before attacking the infected cons and as each one gets blasted with many different holes appearing all over their bodies even shots that would normally kill them.

Did nothing because when they had finished firing upon them they bare witnessed to the holes sealing themselves back as the red and black vines seeped out from their energon fuel lines and started to do a criss-cross pattern till there was not a single hole even the tiniest bacteria couldn't get in.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He had demanded and then it was the infected turn to show what they can do and unlike their arms transforming into weapons the red and black vines had appeared and started to shift their arms into many different weapons almost as similar to the ones Jack has, many had chosen to have their arms shapeshift into blades, a few had taken to using the whip, a small amount had chosen the claws and the rest had chosen to use their guns and charged at the Vehicons like an unkillable horde as the Decepticons tried their best to kill them but they kept coming back it was even worse as the Infecticons who fired their guns at the Decepticons only ended up joining the unkillable horde as they turned on their comrades, tearing their limbs off, shredding their armour and internal circuits the Silver bot had no clue on what to do so he did what he was known for and that was cowardly retreating with him transforming into a jet and flying towards the ship that is high above them as he left the Vehicons to their doom, the tidal wave of unkillable Vehicons overwhelming them as not a single one still stand unless they had the red and black vines in their bodies and when they were sure the warship was gone and not coming back each and everyone went back to their normal duties of mining but more effectively, leaving the Autobots completely alone.

"Enjoyed the show?" A voice asked as a Vehicon that was very much different from the others as this one had a different symbol on its chest which was both halves of an Eagle and Half of the Autobot face and the visor was like a raging storm that came from the lowest depths of hell and something about that Vehicons posture also gave away the fact that it stood there posing excitedly and proud. "Was it that bad that your speechless or in a good way?" It questioned.

"And who are you?" Bulk asked as the Vehicon did a fake hurt.

"Ouch, that hurts right here pal. I can't believe you already forgot about little old Jack." He said with sagging shoulders.

"There is no way your Jack, not in a stellar cycle." Arcee said not even believing the strange Vehicon.

"How much you wanna bet on that?" He asked with curiosity looking expectantly at Arcee.

"My spark. Cause I know there is no way a Cybertronian is a human." She stated completely sure of herself.

"Alright, and I know one way of taking that." He said and stepped back a little. "Are you completely sure?" He asked just to double-check and received a sharp nod and with everyone watching even Miko and Raf they saw as the Vehicons entire body was surrounded by black and red vines which had seeped out from underneath the armour and slowly they vanished as did the limbs but the further back the vines went they revealed human arms that have a red leather jacket on with a black hood on the back of the Jack was the Autobot crest but in Black and sometimes it even pulsed red but what shocked the Autobots the most was the fact that the face was the exact same as Jacks even the red stormy eyes. "It seems you owe me your spark Arcee." Jack said with a smug grin while she just huffed and crossed her arms

"Holy... Jack-a-rabbit?!" Miko exclaimed as Jack stood there with his arms spread out wide and a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

"The one and only, in the flesh." Jack said and then stood still before turning to look over towards two Infecticons which were carrying two parts of a corpse that was leaking a dark purple liquid and when the Autobots followed his gaze they saw someone they thought was killed and is truly killed as the bot was bisected in half from the shoulder to hip. "Well, damn and I thought I was brutal-" Jack was saying but the two half corpses started thrashing about like it was still alive and it wasn't the kind of alive like Jack, it was more like a zombie coming back to life, without a command two more Infecticons came rushing over dropping a huge chunk of a blue crystal to restrain the two corpses. "Ah, this must that Cliffjumper that... oh, what's his name? Streamer? No, I think its Screamer terminated." Jack was thinking out loud.

"How do you know that?" Raf asked.

"Huh? Oh, when I consume Biomass I also takes the victims memories and skills in any department. For example, if I was to consume Optimus I would not only gain his memories but his fighting skills and all the memories that are held within the matrix of Leadership." Jack explained, the Autobots were focused on Jacks explanation but for Arcee, she was focusing on watching the thrashing undead partner.

"Jack." Arcee abruptly said stopping him from doing anything else.

"What can I do for you?" He inquired and Arcee turned to him.

"Is there any way for you to turn Cliff back to normal?" She asked shocking everyone as they would never expect such a thing from the second in command but Optimus was looking at Arcee looking at her with critical eyes.

"..." Jack had said nothing looking very sombre.

"Please, Jack. I-I'm just not ready to say goodbye to him yet." Arcee whispered to Jack in a pleading tone but with how his head was tipped down she couldn't see his eyes and like before without a single command the four Infecticons had let one of their arms go and shapeshifted them into a different weapons for all of them except the last as it had to stop the undead Autobot from attacking, one was an arm blade, another was claws and the last was massive black fist and when Arcee heard the telltale sound of shifting behind her so turning back she bared witness to Cliff's undead body being pummeled, sliced and cut till it no longer moved or even spoken as the dark purple in its eyes faded to pitch black.

"I cannot." Jack said once it was all over but Arcee was consumed with rage so much that she shot Jack multiple times till nothing but blood was left as it had splattered all over the ground the only other piece of evidence that Jack was there was his left eye flying out towards Miko and landed in her hand, unleashing a shrill shriek Miko had threw the eyeball far away from her.

"Arcee! There was no reason for you to kill him!" Optimus angrily reprimanded but Arcee's body was still shaking with rage.

"Oh, yeah! Then was it alright for them to just kill Cliff and he tells me he cannot save Cliff! What would you do Optimus? Huh? What would you do?!" Arcee argued back as she was on the verge of tears. "What gave him the right to just kill my partner, the bot who I'm supposed to look out for and they do the same?" Arcee desperately asked as the entire mine fell into silence except for the sound of tools being used to mine the energon.

"Cliff was already dead." A voice they all knew too well spoke as the blood moved towards each other but close to the eyeball as well, with a hand made of blood reaching out of the pool and smashing into the ground to support the being. Everyone was shocked to see the blood moving on its own and even the blood hand moving but not only that as another hand shot out the puddle doing the same the next thing that came out of the blood pool was a head that had the same shapes as Jacks not only that but the blood was taking a more defined form as it went upwards sticking up in the air before it changed to raven black and fell down and curved off to the side, the next thing to happen was an eye taking form retaining its colour like before but there was hole in the other socket but one of the blood hands moved to grab the eyeball and placed it near the socket before black and red vines shot out attaching themselves to the eyeball and sucked it back in to its rightful place after that the rest of Jacks facial features appeared even the clothing that he was wearing appeared once that was over he had jumped out of the puddle landing on his feet in front of it with his jeans and trainers on but the blood-puddle was still there until it moved towards Jack and was absorbed into him. "I cannot help those that have been killed and brought back to life as Cybertronians are different to humans instead of a heart you have a spark thus once the spark is extinguished I cannot help them and even if the spark was to be reignited it's not same." Jack explained but everyone was in a shocking state that the only ones who actually listened to him were Optimus and Arcee.

"But why did you kill Cliff we could have done something to save him?" Arcee questioned.

"I'm sorry but when I was infecting these Vehicons I also had a look at their memories each one has heard about how Megatron brought back a chunk of something called Dark energon, which gave me the conclusion that Megatron must have used the Dark energon to reanimate your dead comrade as a mindless energon thirsty killing machine. In honour of not staining his memory even further I chose the only right solution which was to put him out of his misery. I give you my condolences." Jack sadly said and Optimus took a bit of interest in Jacks answer to Arcee's question. Instead of letting Cliff remain alive as an evil experiment thanks to the Decepticons and try to save him he took the route of honouring Cliff's memory by killing him and not to stain the memory they all knew about Cliff. "But I would like to offer you a choice." Jack said after a brief moment of silence but it wasn't directed at any of the others, it was just directed at Arcee.

"What is it you could possibly other me?" Arcee asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"You see these Infecticons?" Jack asked directing their attention to them. "Each one is a part of a hive mind, I control every single one all the way down to where energon is directed through their bodies. What I would like to offer you is something similar but you retain your free will as well as gain some new perks. What do you say?" Jack stated and everyone was shocked beyond belief as if something like Jack said could actually happen. "Well, you heard me out so... just think about it. In the meantime, these guys will remain here to keep mining the energon for both our needs." Jack said.

"Why would you need energon?" Optimus asked as everyone saw how each Infecticon was working away at mining energon.

"I think its because of both energon and whatever kind of metal you're made up of has upgraded my 'gifts' so to say and was wondering if I need the energon to keep some of them active and usable as I concluded that energon is the source of energy and life for you Cybertronians." Jack explained as he shifted one arm in blaster he had acquired when he first consumed a Cybertronian. "Anyway, I think we should go back to base to let Ratchet know that you guys have taken over the mine and will be getting a good source of energon for a while." Jack said with a sigh as at this moment he just wanted to lay down in his bunk at the garage and do some more practice with his repairing, and artwork but he needs to remember to get another piece of a metal sheet.

"Very well, Autobots return to base." Optimus ordered with Bulkhead and Bee transforming around Miko and Raf and the two found themselves inside their respective bots alt modes, Optimus had started to send Ratchet a comm message to open a bridge and when one was open Arcee transformed and drove through leaving the others behind and so Jack had hop in Optimus alt mode when he was in the three drove into the ground-bridge where Ratchet is standing by the ground bridge console and lifting the lever up to shut it off once they where all through jack saw on the floor a motorbikes skid marks on the floor which meant that Arcee came through full speed and left the base for a drive and so getting out Optimus alt mode Jack walked down a hallway that led to a room that still had the BLACK-WATCH soldiers hanging corpses and with the door blocked off Jack just had to walk up to it before it opened it up for him, walking inside along a wall was three pods with something inside moving around and because Jack had used his powers in this room to kill all the BLACK-WATCH agents he also had accidentally turned the room into some kind of nest as all the walls were covered in some kind of red flesh like substance, Jack was going to ask his mom about them before he realised the time as it was nearly his curfew so rushing back to the hub he found out that Optimus had assigned Bulkhead to be Miko's guardian, Bee to be Raf's and Jack would have gotten Ratchet but he was too busy examining a strange purple liquid and so he ended up having Arcee but at the moment she wasn't there so he had ridden in Optimus' cabin for the night.

"I don't think she likes me." Jack said as he was looking out the passenger side window.

"That may be true but eventually you'll grow on her." Optimus said.

"How can you be so sure of that? I mean I had terminated her very own partner because he had basically become one of the Decepticons experiments and trust me when I say this. I don't wanna end up on Shockwaves examination table." Jack said with a shiver as the two are now on the outskirts of Jasper.

"If Shockwave were to get his servo on you then that could mean the end of us as he would surely use your gifts as weapons of destruction." Optimus grimly said.

"I must confess though, I am very interested in what a combiner is as the memories I obtained some had the Combaticons and Constructicons which have the ability to combine into something, what was it that they could combine into?" Jack asked with absolute curiosity.

"Hmm, the Constructicons consisted of six members, Scavenger, Mixmaster, Long Haul, Bonecrusher, Hook and Scrapper. They were the best builders the Decepticons had but when it came to fighting they would be able to combine into Devastator who was quite formidable. The Comabticons consisted of Onslaught, Brawl, Vortex, Blast Off and Swindle. They were a dangerous team to ever face and even more dangerous when they combined into Bruticus. Each bot is a component to the Combiner, for example, Bruticus needs Brawl and Swindle to walk, he would also need Blast Off and Vortex to have arms while Onslaught would function as the chest and helm." Optimus explained as he stopped at the shutters to the garage Jack use as a home.

"If you wouldn't mind Optimus but when I come to the base tomorrow can I get any form of information on the two groups, please." Jack said lifting the shutter up.

"May I ask as to why?"

"Cybertronian technology and history are very interesting and the prospect of a combiner is something I would like to learn." Jack said closing the shutter and started to carve out a Cybertronian rune saying Combiner into the sheet of metal as he did so he could faintly hear a voice inside his head.

"Keep growing stronger son..." Was the words Jack heard and thought he was hearing things and chalked it up to sleepiness.


End file.
